


¿Me extrañaste?

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección Sherlock BBC [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Justo cuando Sebastian Moran piensa que puede volver a tener una vida normal, James Moriarty regresa para dejarle claro que nunca podrá tener tal cosa.





	¿Me extrañaste?

Sebastian mira el bosque con expresión preocupada. El día a día se ha vuelto algo difícil de sobrellevar, incluso cuando han pasado años desde _la caída_.

Observa a su pequeña jugar fuera, mientras la risa de la menor se une a los suaves sonidos de la naturaleza.

Lo extraña.

Desearía que Jim estuviese ahí.

El recuerdo de la sonrisa del otro hace que el dolor en su corazón regrese, pero no por ello deja de pensar en él.

La mañana siguiente llega demasiado pronto, y se dirige a su trabajo tras dejar a la menor en la escuela.

Su vida se limita a esto ahora.

Despertar. Arreglar a su pequeña. Desayunar con ella. Caminar hasta la escuela. Despedirse de su princesa. Correr hasta el trabajo. Laborar horas que parecen eternas. Ir por su niña. Regresar a casa. Pasar el resto de la tarde. Cenar juntos. Dormir temprano. Y repetir.

Moran mentiría si dijera que no extraña la acción de su vida anterior.

Extraña el crimen.

Pero extraña aún más a Jim.

Quizá. Si no fuese porque debe preocuparse por la seguridad de su pequeña, retomaría el trabajo que tenía antea de unirse a Moriarty.

Matar por dinero.

Y así quizá su pequeña Elise tendría una mejor educación, y un mejor hogar.

No una pequeña cabaña perdida en el mundo.

El moreno atiende el teléfono al primer toque, y tras escuchar la voz al otro lado de línea espera atento.

  
-Lo encontramos, señor... Al pareces se ha estado escondiendo en medio de la nada-dice, su informante.  
-Oh, ya era hora... Muy bien...

Da las instrucciones necesarias, y se pone entonces en camino. Quiere verlo.

Jim Moriarty mataría sin dudarlo en ese instante, **solo por verlos**.

Sebastian suspira mientras mueve las piezas frente a él. La fábrica posee muy pocos empleados, y él parece el único lo suficientemente fuerte para mover las máquinas.

Está tan concentrado en ello y en sus propios pensamientos que no escucha como la música ha comenzado a sonar.

-¿Quién es el gracioso?-escucha que vocifera su jefe, y entonces lo nota.

 

*

  
Aprieta los puños en cuanto reconoce la canción.

No lo piensa. Ni siquiera se molesta en hablar con nadie. Deja el casco de lado y abandona las instalaciones mientras siente su corazón querer salir de su pecho.

Corre hasta su hogar. Y la respiración se agita en cuanto ve las luces de la habitación de su hija encendidas.

Maldice en voz baja y retoma la carrera.

 

No hay nadie en casa.

Y eso lo asusta.

Llama a los gritos a su difunto esposo, sin recibir respuesta. Realmente espera que sea él...

De otro modo alguien se ha enterado de la presencia de su hija.

Y planean hacer algo con ello.

Continúa andando por los alrededores, tratando de encontrarla.

Finalmente la voz inconfundible de la pequeña lo va guiando hasta que puede verla.

Contiene el aliento.

Elise se encuentra jalando del brazo a un hombre, y Moran lo reconoce incluso sin verlo.

El intruso gira apenas para verlo.

  
-Sebastian. ¿No lo has oído? El juego esta de nuevo en marcha.

El pelirrojo ha cortado la distancia, y tras apartar a la niña ha colocado su puño en rostro del otro.

Moriarty suelta un insulto mientras lleva sus manos a la nariz.

-De acuerdo... Eso me lo merecía.

-¡Papá!-grita asustada Elise, poniéndose entre el par, apartando a su padre del otro.

-Dos años, Jim. Nos abandonaste por dos años...-escupe con enfado.

Jim le sonríe burlón.

-La has cuidado bien-comenta, mirando a la pequeña, que ahora abraza sus piernas.

La levanta con cuidado, y esta rodea su cuello con sus brazos.

-Papi-lloriquea, y él suspira.

-No te preocupes princesa, papi esta bien... Tu padre es un bruto-le dice, y ella asiente entre hipidos- ¿Ves lo que haces? Asustas a la niña.

Moran ahoga un "Vete a la mierda"

Caminan en silencio hasta la cabaña, sin intercambiar más palabras entre ellos. Elise habla entonces con el más bajo, y en sus ojos brilla la emoción al contarle todo lo que ha hecho desde que no está.

-Papá dijo que no volverías, pero yo creía que si...

Moriarty asiente, mirando al otro de reojo, y comienza a contarle a su pequeña sus propias aventuras.

Sin llegar a mencionar los asesinatos, claro.

Es demasiado joven aún.

La noche cae algunas horas después, y Elise se duerme en los brazos de su padre, que no la ha soltado ni un momento desde que llegaran a casa.

Está sentado en el sillón de la modesta sala, con la niña acomodada sobre él.

Sebastian acomoda una que otra leña en la pequeña chimenea, intentando dar calor al lugar.

No hablan.

No saben qué decir.

Jim podría deshacerse en disculpas, pero no es necesario. Sabe bien que el otro entendía el por qué actuó así.

Si hubiese sido posible, Jim nunca hubiese abandonado a su hija. No así.

El silencio es incómodo, pero se siente correcto.

El mayor se siente estúpido de pronto, recordando cómo horas antes comenzaba a despreciar esa vida normal que se había autoimpuesto.

Era realmente estúpido.

Hombres como él no vivían una vida normal. Nunca.

Jim le observó andar en la habitación cual león enjaulado.

-¿Cuándo nos iremos?-cuestionó finalmente Moran, y el menor sonrió con malicia.

-En el momento en que tú lo digas-responde, con seguridad.

Moran tuerce la boca.

-Si alguien la encuentra... Si de algún modo termina corriendo peligro...

-Cariño, somos la organización criminal más poderosa en la tierra...

-Eso no impidió que la secuestraran antes-contraatacó Sebastian, molesto

Recordaba ese momento perfectamente bien

La forma en que él apuntaba directo a Holmes mientras Jim hablaba con este. El sonido de teléfono interrumpiendo todo ese teatrito que se había formado...

  
Sebastian Moran recuerda perfectamente la ira que corrió por su cuerpo al oír la voz del otro al gritar por teléfono, luego de que él mismo escuchara a través del comunicador lo que le decían.

 _El cómo se habían hecho con su hija_.

Y la forma en que ambos dieron con la ubiación del secuestrador para luego llegar hasta allá y asesinarlo, salvando así a su niña.

Moriarty frunce los labios.

De acuerdo.

Él tenía razón sobre ello.

-A donde sea que vayamos, ella va-advirtió Sebastian, con cautela.

-No pasamos las 24 horas del día juntos, mucho menos los 7 días... ¿Estás buscando una paternidad compartida?- se quejó el otro

-Cuando tenga trabajo por hacer tú estarás con ella.

-Estás siendo ridículo-masculló Moriarty

-Jim. No estoy bromeando-advirtió él.

Se quedaron callados de nuevo, y Jim acarició los cabellos de su pequeña.

-Mientras yo viva, nadie nunca podra ponerle un dedo encima, de eso puedes estar seguro.

-Jim...

-Estaré con ella todo el tiempo.

Moran suspiró más tranquilo entonces, y cerro los ojos, mientras acaricia el puente de su nariz.

-Bien.

-Bien.

-Estoy a tus órdenes, jefe.

Moriarty sonrió satisfecho entonces, y levantándose con todo y la niña, caminó la distancia que lo separaba del otro hasta dejar un beso en sus labios.

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar.  
  
  
  
  
  


-  
*Stayin Alive. La misma que es el ringtone de Moriarty.

 


End file.
